My Sweet Love Sanity
by TheMcShizzle
Summary: Leo stops taking care of himself after leaving Ogygia.


**Okay guys. I wrote a poem a while ago, before I read HoO, and after I finished the book I realized it reminded me a lot of Caleo. So here is my one-shot. **

**Oh, I don't own any of the characters, just the poem.**

* * *

When Annabeth and Percy were safely on board the Argo 2 and everyone was safe, Leo put the auto pilot on for Camp Half-Blood. For the first few days, he was fine, eating, sleeping, and working on a way to get back to Calypso. Every night he would try to sleep, but he was plagued by dreams of Calypso accusing him of not trying hard enough to get back to her. He eventually gave up sleeping and worked through the night. He lived off of a supply of coffee and pizza. He wouldn't talk to anybody, not even Piper. Getting back to Calypso consumed his whole life. If he fell asleep, there was Calypso, crying and cursing him for not coming back.

Eventually Leo started to slow down. He became less focused on everything. Finally, after a month he went outside. He had gotten tired of not finding something by now. As he stepped onto the deck of the ship, the first thing he noticed was that it as nighttime. He figured that the others would be asleep, so he decided to walk around. When he closed the door, he noticed Nico there, sleeping. He thought nothing of it though because the boy was unusual.

As Leo walked away, Nico opened his eyes. After a month of someone sleeping by the door, he had finally emerged. Nico quietly stood and went to get Piper. He would have confronted Leo himself, but they had never really gotten to know each other. Piper knew him, but she wasn't as demanding as Jason was. He didn't notice he had been walking until he reached the door to Piper's room.

Nico knocked three times hoping that the girl would wake up. He heard someone shuffling inside and stepped back as the door opened. Piper looked confused at Nico. All he did was nod and she understood. She closed the door changed and stepped outside to find her best friend. She soon found Leo sitting on the deck slumped over.

Piper cleared her throat and Leo looked up. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He looked dead. His eyes were hollow with grief and exhaustion and his cheeks were hollow and thin. His clothes hung loosely off of his body, and his messy hair was worse than usual. Piper sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds she felt the boy shaking, his body being wracked with sobs.

They sat there for hours, Leo crying into Pipers shirt. She just held him close and rubbed his back. Soon enough the boy fell asleep. Piper sat there still with him, silent tears of her own running down her face. It pained her to see her friend going through this kind of pain. Soon enough the other people woke up and came onto the deck for some fresh air. They sow Piper with a sleeping Leo and looked at him with sadness in their eyes. Percy picked up the boy and took him to a bed. As he stood back he promised himself he would help as much as he could.

Back up on deck, Piper was crying in Jason's arms. Frank was standing there shaking his head with pity. No one deserved this pain, he thought. Hazel was crying in his arms. Leo had reminded her so much of Sammy before, but now he just seemed like a shell. He looked like a shell of someone who was once a happy, mischievous, insufferable kid. As for Annabeth, she was not on deck anymore.

When everyone was crying, Annabeth had snuck into Leo's "lair" as he dubbed it. She wanted to see what he had been working on. She looked through his papers and found tons of drawings. Not just of machines, but of a girl she didn't recognize. She was gorgeous, with a slender face, not to prominent cheek bones, and plum lips. So this is Calypso, she thought. She certainly couldn't blame Percy for wanting to stay on the island with her.

Annabeth put the paper down and grabbed a notebook. When she opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. She bent down to pick it up and could barely make out the grease smeared words on the page, but they were beautiful. It seemed as if Leo had written a poem about going back.

_My Sweet Love Sanity_

_I am tired, but I cannot sleep_

'_Till I reach the place, where they keep_

_My sanity locked away_

_This place is always sunny and bright_

_But my love, alas, is out of sight_

_She stays inside pacing her cave_

_Until night comes to calm her rage_

_She sings to the stars_

_A ballad of pain_

_Waiting for the day_

_I come back again_

Annabeth was taken aback by how good of a writer Leo was. Before she knew it, she had read the poem many times, and memorized it. She out all the papers back in their place, and walked back out. Everyone had already gone back to their rooms so she was the only one on deck. She walked into her room to get a piece of paper and a pencil.

With the poem still in her head, she walked back up onto the deck to draw. She sat down on the Quarter deck and tapped her pencil on her leg thinking of what she wanted to draw. She recited Leo's poem in her mind and finally decided. She put her pencil to the paper and drew a flower Percy said Calypso had given him, moonlace. As she finished the flower, she decided the background needed more. She stood up and went to go find her computer.

She scanned her drawing of the flower into the computer and opened it up in an editing program to add more color. (Insert long complicated process of editing here because I don't know how) When she was done, she printed out the picture. The background had very light paint splatters of yellow, red, pink, and blue. The flower was a silver color that seemed to glow around the edges. The poem that had been stuck in her head was typed in calligraphy in the bottom right corner of the page.

She knew Leo would be mad at her for snooping, but she wanted to do something nice for him. He deserved it.

* * *

**Okay, so that was it. I hoped you liked it. I am still not sure whether or not I will continue this as a multi-chapter story. If I do, it will be updated by the end of January.**


End file.
